


Happy Birthday, Crowley

by ObsessionsAside (Cindy_Wallace)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Birthdays, Blurb, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Short, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Wallace/pseuds/ObsessionsAside
Summary: Aziraphale Wanted To Celebrate Crowley's Birthday.





	Happy Birthday, Crowley

Crowley looked around the bookshop. He loved Aziraphale’s bookshop. The corner shop nestled into the busy streets of Soho always felt calming to Crowley. While he normally didn’t like a lot of clutter or unnecessary materialism something about the shop felt calming and welcoming and negated the rest of it. 

Today though he was stunned into an absolute silence. All around the bookshop, hung from the ceiling and beams were… ribbons. Crepe paper and baubles. A large banner in cheerful pastels proclaimed “HAPPY BIRTHDAY CROWLEY”, with CHERUB angel’s as the end pieces to tie the whole bloody thing together. 

One of the large oak tables that usually supported stacks and stacks of books had been cleared and covered with a table cloth that appeared to have on it, what should have been an illegal amount, of glitter. A small stack of presents and a stately cake sat comfortably atop the cloth like they had been there all this time. 

Crowley stared at Aziraphale who was beaming at him from beside the table; his arms splayed open at what he had done. 

For effect he added, “Surprise!”

Crowley knew that this was Aziraphale’s taste, even if it wasn’t his own, so he did his best to be grateful. 

“What the hell is this?” 

Aziraphale began to look disheartened. “Your surprise birthday party.” 

“Yes. I can see that. You know I don’t actually have a birthday? We just sort of… existed one day.” 

“Well of course I know that. But… well it’s what humans do and we’re meant to be blending.” 

Crowley allowed himself a small smile and sauntered closer to the table. 

The presents he could see now were wrapped in paper with baby animals against a summer day backdrop, more likely used during baby showers than birthdays. The cake was beautifully crafted, white with decorative frills and angelic lettering Aziraphale must have done himself. 

“You outdid yourself.” Crowley said evenly. 

“You hate it.” 

“I don’t.” 

“You don’t like it.” 

“It’s not really my style is it angel?” Crowley reasoned. “But you did it, so I love it.” 

Aziraphale looked around at the decorations he had put up and the cake he had made. He looked back at Crowley, barely suppressing an eye roll. 

“I suppose you would prefer…” he looked around and the room shifted, the decorations slipped into black trim with red lettering, the font seeming to come alive with a flicker of flame. The table changed to match the new decor, the presents covered in wrapping paper as black as oil, and the cake morphing into the shape of a serpent rising from earth. Somewhere in the back of the shop a Queen song came on. 

Crowley smirked at Aziraphale’s waste of a miracle. 

“You really get me, love.” 

Aziraphale put his hand on Crowley’s chest, stopping him from coming any closer. 

“Cake?” 

Crowley smirked and stole a soft kiss. “Cake.”

**Author's Note:**

> My best friends birthday is on Monday and I'm in a birthday/surprising mood and I just love the ineffable husbands so much. Anyway, short, sweet, and pointless, enjoy!


End file.
